Fractures are often treated with screws or other fixation devices inserted into or through a bone to stabilize fractured portions thereof once they have been brought into corrective alignment. Trochanteric bone fixation treatments comprise the insertion of an intramedullary nail into a medullary cavity of a bone and a subsequent insertion of a bone fixation nail into a condylar portion of the bone at an angle relative to the intramedullary nail (i.e., along an axis of the trochanter). Once implanted conventional trochanteric bone fixation devices permit medial and lateral migration of the bone fixation nail within and sometimes out of an outer periphery of the bone. Furthermore, conventional bone fixation devices comprise multiple elements that add to the complexity of bone fixation procedures while minimizing the degree of adjustability of the components relative to one another. Accordingly, this prevents the tailoring of these bone fixation devices to individual requirements of various patients. Such systems therefore reduce the anchoring strength of the bone fixation devices increasing the likelihood of further fractures or other complications.